Laney Penn/Quotes
This is a list of the best quotes by Laney Penn. Quotes Smash Up Terby *''"No, but a surprisingly lowercase no."'' *''"Swearzies, caps lock was way off on that no."'' *"Don't let the pressure get to you Core, but the pressure's on! We take the stage at the carnival derby in an hour and the whole town will be there, listening!" Cloudy With A Chance Of Malt Balls *"Hi, Core." *"You didn't know who she was a second ago. How could she be the future?" *"You can get in my face again if you like." Dance of the Dead *"I'm not wearing a costume!" *"Well, no more playing cursed zombie skull amps in the cemeteries during lightning storms for us".'' No Strings Attached *"''It's your dream come true. I just can't watch you fail. Hopefully, I'll grow out of that." *"Alright children, playtime is over! We've got a puppet performance to pull together, pronto!" *"I'm not a dude! I mean...REVENGE!" Space Jammin' *"That's a quarter for the Pun Jar." *"Core, those would've made great lyrics!" All You Need is Cake *“Me! Corey’s in love with me!” *"BEAT IT, SO, COREY CAN LOVE ME..." (Chuckles nervously) "... so we can fool Barney and cake can happen!" *"When you're in love even doing nothing is wonderful." *"STOP RUINING THIS FOR ME!" Helmet *"Whoa! Slow down there, Tiger!" *"Why did you make an evil button on the helmet?" Creepaway Camp *"CORE! You brought us to a camp where your sisters the boss of us and we have to compete against are mortal enemies!" Queen Bee *"Foofy, dainty, frilly, fancy-pantsy, clicky-shoesy, creepy-smiley, RIDICULOUS! In short, I think they're strange." *"Get me a dress, I'm going in..." *"It's okay, little bee. I just need a bit. We're not trying to win." Dreamreaver Part 1 *"Continued? You mean we're stuck in Trina's head for another episode?" Dreamreaver Part 2 *"Core! There's no time for that!" *"I hate yappy dogs." *"I play winner." Super Zeroes *"I'm Live Wire, this is one sassy ninja you don't want to tangle with!" A Knight to Remember *"We played for royalty, I got a kiss from a unicorn. Not a bad gig." Ahead of our own Tone *"That's wrong. Like salty black licorice wrong!" Rock the House *"Man, we have got to work on his trash talk." Who Are You *"Dead rolling eyes, silly t-shirts, tight pants, and they don't seem to like anything." *"Quick turn him into a jerk again." *"Meh." Pop Goes the Bubble *"Does this mean the pop will get filled with stinky sewer bubbles?" *"Puke on three?" Girl Fest *"Say "pick" again. Say it!" Hologroj *"How'd you get beaten up by holograms? They're... light." *"Our holograms they've escaped!" Bee Bop A Loofah *"You gotta let it go Core, we can't fill up the reservoir." *"How does your brain work?" That's My Jam *"But you're just wasting fruit." *"This jam!" (holds up a jar of jam) It's in the Card *"What are we going to do for lyrics? What are we going to do? Sing the word "love" over and over again?" Curse of the Metrognome *"No, I was just... yeah... cotton candy." *"Happy New Year, Corey." Hear Us Rock Part 2 *"So Core, is saving the world our new thing?" *"We Know!" *"Thanks for coming out, everyone!" Unsorted * "Gonna go ahead and say we're all doomed" * "So we're agreed. Bad. This." * "I love how scared this makes me!" *"So Core, what are we going to do for lyrics?" *"Core, this is kind of smashy. I'm actually hoping Trina will monkey wrench this plan." *"Core, I need to tell you what's in my heart." *"Finally, one of these I can get behind!" *"I'm shocked." *"The Newmans!" *"Don't think of it as a failure, think of it as a lack of success." *"No pressure." *"Wait... how do you know?" *"First: not a man. And second: not sure" *"You turning my stomach, Cliff." Category:Quotes